The present invention relates to a crutch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a crutch for facilitiating a user.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional crutch 1' has a pad 11', two bow rods 12' connected to the pad 11' downward, a handpiece 13' connected to the bow rods 12' transversely, a pipe 14' clamped by the lower portions of two bow rods 12', an extensible rod 16' inserted beneath the pipe 14', a tip cushion 17' receiving the lower end of the extensible rod 16', and a mount 15' confining the lower ends of the pipe 14' and the bow rods 12'. A plug 142' is disposed on the upper end of the pipe 14'. Each bow rod 12' has a plurality of positioning holes 120'. A bolt 131' and a butterfly nut 132' fasten the handpiece 13' and two bow rods 12' together. The pipe 14' has a plurality of adjusting holes 140'. A protrusion 141' is disposed in the pipe 14' and inserted in one of the adjusting holes 140'. However, the conventional crutch 1' has a plurality of pins and rivets in order to assemble the crutch 1'. Thus it is very difficult to assemble the crutch 1' for the ordinary users. Furthermore, the strength of each bow rod 12' is weakened.